lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Huntington-McKenna
Avery Huntington Randall McKenna Daniel "Danny" Corea Emily Michael Justin | status = Imprisoned }} Jamie Huntington-McKenna is the wife of Randall McKenna. History She has a stepson, Justin, and two kids, Emily and Michael. Jamie's mother is Lois Huntington, head of the Avery Huntington Foundation and her late father, Avery Huntington, was an ambassador who sexually abused Jamie as a child. Jamie was sent to boarding school when she was eleven years old by her mother, thinking she had a discipline problem. As an only child with two parents of society, her father indulged her and was "Daddy's Little Girl" and when he died, she indulged herself with prescription drugs and diet pills, according to her mother. In her later years, Jamie met Cuban immigrant, Denny Corea, in rehab with an amphetamine habit when he was teaching a dance class at the time and had a daughter named Emily. She later married Randall McKenna, an investment banker with a Wall Street firm, and had a son named Michael (who is learning disabled, non-verbal, according to Benson) with him along with having Randall's elder son, Justin, as a stepson. One day, Jamie went to wake up Emily and found her unconscious in her bed. She rushed her to the emergency room and accused Denny of abusing her. When the detectives questioned Denny, Denny said that Randall is the one abusing Emily. Randall and Denny are later eliminated as suspects. According to Munch, he tells her that he has a friend in Children's Service who remembers her as her superiors were nervous about investigating her father for sexually abusing her when she was 11. When Munch asked about how her mother handled the investigation, she said that 'she was jealous because Daddy could not stand to touch her'. Jamie begged her not to send her to boarding school, but 'what Mother wants, Mother gets.' Justin is accused of abusing Emily, but he is later cleared. Munch and Fin come to the conclusion that Jamie has been the one abusing Emily. When Munch talks to her about Emily, Jamie tells him what happened. After she picked up Emily from Denny's house, Emily was crying. Jamie pulled the car over so that they could talk and Emily told Jamie that she and her dad were leaving to Cuba. Jamie opened the car door and pushed Emily out of the car. She then took her home and went out. When she came home, Emily was crying again and Jamie told her that she had to be a good girl so "that her new daddy would love her, too," but Emily would not stop. Jamie abused Emily with a hairbrush for "discipline", like her mother did to her, but Emily would not stop screaming. Jamie threw Emily against the wall and then she tucked her into bed, kissed her good night, and told her she loved her. Jamie is currently serving time in prison for abusing her daughter. ( : "Legacy") Category:SVU Characters Category:Criminals Category:Females Category:Conspirators Category:Child abusers Category:Rape Victims Category:Imprisoned Characters